


Dark Days and Bright Nights

by Imfamous2p



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imfamous2p/pseuds/Imfamous2p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya seems to be perfect. <br/>Girls love him, guy want to be him, heir to a rice family, smart, gorgeous,  kind, and most of all, has many friends. <br/>That's what people think. </p><p>But as many know. The world is a cruel mistress. And loves to mess around with life and love. </p><p>--Warning!! Child abuse and rape. Self harm and other things. Please be weary and no negative comments please! Help ones are loved!--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the nightmare fueled days

The host club was the best part of my day. Time to relax and hang out with friends. To cast worries of home away and breath a new breathe.  
But relief doesn't last and the feeling of dread sets in when the day starts to wind to an end. I don't like when it does. I feel like I was above water and now I'm drowning again.  
I know I would have to go home before night sets in. Because at night the horrors come out. And if I'm not home before then.  
Well. I don't want to repeat that. Ever again.  
Glass bottles and carvings marked. Sleep is harsh to come by, but welcomed when it does. I never though I would be living in this endless loop forever. And there seems to be no end. Not even my friends came to help as I cried out when I felt my skin tearing from the inside out. Bites and hickeys left in a trail to mark his territory. Glass shards broken across my bedroom floor and red streaks paint the sheets. With pain sobs finishing the job. 

I never thought the host club would be the best part of my day.


	2. Darkened dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouky is stuck with Tamaki for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry. I totaly forgot about this account for a few months.

Im stuck with him. The person whom annoys me. Whom cares for me. Whose my best friend. 

Im stuck with him for the weekend. 

I dont even remember how it happened. We where sitting in the club room after everyone left. It was ungodly hot underneth the clothes i was wearing but with tamaki there i couldnt do anything. So i bared through it. He was cleaning up that way we wont have to the next morning. 

"Hey kyokya?" He asked me. I grunted in a replie. "Your staying with me this weekend right?" His voice wavering. Not too sure of it. I pause. I remeber saying i was going to think about it. But never agreeing. But one weekend away from that household. Thats perfectly fine with me. 

"Yeah. I am" i told him. Still not too sure of himself he looks over to see me. He watches me for a second then smiles. 

"Okay good!" He says happily. I felt regret already boiling up inside of me. But it wont be that bad right?

Yeah. So i thought. 

The scares in my arms say otherwise. 

But here i am at his house on a friday night. Ready to be like a normal kid. 

Normal. Right. 

I have to be normal. 

He opens the door leading inside. I just got here and already tuned him out. Focosing more on the punishments i was going to have when i got home. 

I wondered if i was going to be able to go to school the next day. After getting what i desurve. 

I hope so. He gets worst during the day. 

But im stuck with him.


	3. He wasnt so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh.   
> Guys. Idk if the story will continue. I just feel off when writing this. Like somethings wrong. 
> 
> Idk. You probable dont care.

Going inside we played games, ran around, prank called people. Just acted like idiots. We couldn't stop giggling the whole time. Along with dinner, where we made our own dinner; which failed horrible. 

Honesty. It was great. I loved it. And him.   
Wait no. Not good though not good. Delete delete. 

The problems started when changing. 

"Okay. Kyouya. Lets start getting ready for bed." Tamaki told me. I paused. Looking backwards at him. Taking off his shirt he grabs the one on his bed. I look down. My face burning. I dig through my bag and find only shorts. 

"Hey Tamaki? Do you have a spare shirt?" I ask. Refusing to look up. 

"Nah. Just don't wear one, its not that cold" next thing i know i see blonde hair in my line of sight. "Its no... Hey Kyouya? Why are there scares on you?" He asks me. Panic rises in me, like bile when your sick. I look down, my face three times as hot as before. 

" n-no reason" i stutter. He turns me around shaking his head. 

"No this is a big deal!" He tells me. Refusing to look anywhere from me. 

"Please let it go" i told him. 

"No" he runs his hand up my bare chest. I shiver. 

"Tell me. Otherwise ill force it out of you" he scolded me. I refuse to talk. Just look away. A sigh escapes his lips. "Fine. Be that way" he leans down and   
Holy crap the fuck is he doing?!

He licks up on of the scares, sending shivers down to my spine and blood ,else where..,  
He kisses the top of scare then licks down to the bottom. Kissing there too. 

"Tamaki stop!" I try pushing away from me. He look up in to my eyes. Face so close to me. 

"Then tell me" i shake my head. He grabs me and pulls me close.   
Oh my gosh, he's kissing me!   
I am like jelly as i die right there. He licks my bottom lip. I slightly open my mouth and he slowly inch in. Our tongues dance together. 

"Tell me" he tells me after he breaks away. I shake my head.   
"Fine. Then I'll have to think of worst punishment"


	4. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhhbhhh

This is a dream.

I will never believe that Tamaki Suoh, the son of the school’s owner and the man that every guy wants to be and every girl throws their panties at, is French kissing me. He slips his hand up and feels around. His long cold fingers finding my nipples and flicking them lightly.

I pull away from him gasping for air, everything feels hot. I look at him and find his face bright red. He leans down and kisses my chest. I realize a bit too late that he’s kiss up and down scars left by my father.

“T-Tamaki…” I barely get his name out, I bite down on my lip as he looks up. Now I see why girls want him, his bright blue eyes are clouded up with lust. I feel heat rush downwards as he places his forehead on mine and grins.

“Yes, Kyoya?” He gives me a quick kiss. “Are you going to tell me now?” I feel his hand running down my stomach and down my pants. He grips me tightly.

“I-I” I try to focus on telling him off and to get him off of me. This could ruin our friendship, and us if we’re caught. But, he knows how to play me.

“Oh my, aren’t you hard?” He asks me, he move from my face down towards my crouch. I give up and throw my head back as he licks me through my jeans. I try to keep myself from whimpering when he pulls his hand out from under my pants. “Kyoya? May I?” I nod franticly. Once I agree, he pulls my pants off of my legs to reveal a tent that formed. I watch in amazement as Tamaki licks the tent then move away to kiss the inside of my thighs.  
“Tamaki” I mumble softly, I pull him up to a kiss. When we part I find his grinding against me.

“Yes, Kyoya?” He asks me. I bite back a sarcastic remark and instead make a mental note to ask him how he can keep his cool, even when doing something as sicking as this. Though, it isn’t as bad with him as it is with others.

“I-“I take a deep breath, and pray that he won’t find his weird “Please, I need you” I wrap my arms around his neck. For a second he seems dumbfounded, then grins as stupidly as he always does.

I doesn’t even ask me as he captors me in a deep kiss. I moan as he pulls my boxers off of me. I kick them the rest of the way off. I pull lightly at his shirt. We break apart long enough for him to pull his shirt away. He pulls me towards his bed and presses me down on to the soft sheets.

I reach past his neck and move my hand to unbuckle his jeans and fail with the button for a few. I grumble in annoyances. Finally, I get the button done. Tamaki kicks his jeans off along with his boxers. He breaks away from me and looks me straight in the eyes.

“Are you sure?” Tamaki asks me. I bite my lip and think about it for a few moments, then nod. He grins and gives me a soft kiss. He reaches past my head toward his bedside table. He looks around for a bit before giving me another kiss and holding up a bottle without a label. He opens it up and squirts it on his hand. He rubs his hands together and grin at me.

“What are you?” I couldn’t even ask the whole question as I feel a single cold finger enter me. I gasp and grab the sheets underneath me. I feel him pump him fingers back and forth, adding one, and then two. He stretches me out thoroughly and makes me moan quietly.

“Ready?” He asks me. I franticly nod and push against his figures. He lets out a breathy laugh. He leans down and kisses me deeply as he pushes into my ass. He pauses to let me get use to the feeling. He’s so big, it feels like I’m suffocating.

“Move” is the only thing I tell him. He nods in response and pull out slowly, only to roughly push back in. He continues this action, getting faster each time. I slowly lose focus on my surrounding and get lost in the pleaser. I hear heavy breath and the feeling of pure bliss. My core seems to tighten up and threaten to spill over. Tamaki grab my dick and pumps me, trying and failing to keep a steady rhythm.

“Tamaki!” I scream loudly as I cum over our chests. He continues to pound in me as I come down from my high. He bites my shoulder as he fills me up. He pants above me. His face is bright red. He pulls out slowly. He collapses next to me and pulls me close to his chest.

“I love you” he mumbles into my hair. Please, every god that has ever existed, please let this not be a dream.


End file.
